This application relates to cameras viewing a user while they sit on a toilet, allowing the user to view, hard to view areas of their body, on a display. The application relates to using the camera's view of the body, and or health sensors to measure or diagnosis the user's health. The application relates to the user using the camera's view of the elimination positions to direct a bidets water stream to their elimination positions.